The End and a Beginning
by Missa Catlover
Summary: There's a love triangle in the junkyard, one tom and two queens. Will sparks fly when he finally decides who he wants to be with? Will they're friendship die?
1. A Not so Perfect Date

Author's Note: This takes place before the movie. Munkustrap and other cats in his age group are teenagers. Jemima and the other kittens are around ten years old or so.

* * *

><p>The End and a Beginning<p>

Chapter 1

_A Not so Perfect Date_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in the Junkyard, the sun was brightly shinning, warming the Earth. It was early spring, and the trees were starting to bloom. The days were getting warmer, and the Jellicles stayed outside more, sunning themselves in the warm sun.<p>

Bombalurina was flirting as always and when she wasn't flirting she was talking to Munkustrap. The silver tabby and the red queen were best friends since they were kittens. Everyone thought they were a perfect couple, except for Rum Tum Tugger who felt a certain feeling for the red queen, but would never admit to it.

Munkustrap was lying on the tire, alone, and half asleep. Bombalurina walked around flirting with every tom she meets. As she made her rounds, she saw a sliver tabby lying on the tire. She slowly walked up to the resting tom.

"Hello Munk. How are you today?" Bomby asked lying down next to the silver tom.

"I'm fine." Munk answered, looking at the red queen. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Bomby replied, slowly and softly placing her head against the silver tom's fury shoulder. "Munk, what are you doing tonight?" she asked with her head still on the silver shoulder.

"Nothing much." the silver tabby replied.

"Do you want to go out tonight since you are not busy?" the red queen questioned

"Sure." Munk answered, gently placing his head on top of the red queen's head.

As the sun began to set, the Jellicles slowly left the opened air and entered their dens looking forward for a good night's sleep. Meanwhile a silver tom and a red queen exited the Junkyard.

"Munk, where are we going?" The red queen asked, walking beside the silver tom.

"You'll see." Munk answered, looking at his companion as he led her into an abandoned park.

"A park! What's so romantic about a park?" Bomby questioned, almost yelling at the silver tom.

"Stop complaining and you'll find out." Munk replied, turning away from the red queen and continued walking.

"'You'll see. Stop complaining and you'll find out'" The red queen mumbled following the silver tabby up a tall hill. "What's so romantic about this place?" Bomby asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look." Munk replied, pointing up at the sky, as the red queen sat down beside him and looked up at where he was pointing.

"The moon. What's so romantic about the moon?" Bomby questioned looking at the silver tabby.

Munkustrap didn't answer her, he just looked at the moon as it rose above the horizon. Silent minutes went by and the red queen couldn't stand it anymore, it was two quiet.

"Munk, we have been dating for about two months now, and yet you never kissed me." Bomby stated

The silver tom looked over at the red queen not sure of what she was trying to prove. "Your point is?" Munk questioned.

"When two cats or humans are going out, they mostly kiss each other and so far we never kissed." Bomby explained.

"Well, what about all the other toms you kiss?" Munk questioned

"What about them?" The red queen asked, looking at the silver tom with a confused look.

"Don't you think they might start a battle over you?" Munk replied.

"Munk, if you think I won't be devoted to you, you're wrong. I love you Munk." Bomby explained, looking at the silver tabby.

"If you love me so much then why do you flirt with every tom in the Junkyard?" Munk asked looking at the red queen.

The red queen looked down at the cold grassy ground for awhile then replied. "I can't help flirting. I was born that way, and you should already know that."

"Whatever," the silver tom sighed standing and turning away from the red queen leaving her alone on the cold grass. "Are you coming?" Munk asked, shouting three yards away from the queen.

Bomby looked up at the silver tabby then stood and ran over to where he was. They walked silently into the Junkyard. Bombalurina felt like she was going to cry her eyes out, but she tried to hold her tears back.

"Bomby, are you crying?" Munk asked looking at the red queen. Bomby's reply was looking away from the silver tabby and wiping away escaping tears. The silver tom placed his paw on her shoulder and moved in front of her. "Hey, it's all okay Bomby." Munk replied wiping away some of her falling tears. The red queen placed her head against his shoulder as the silver tabby wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's alright Bomby, it's alright." Munkustrap replied rubbing her back, as he tried to comfort the crying queen.

"I'm sorry Munk." Bomby cried, wetting the silver shoulder fur with her tears.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I got mad for no reason." Munk explained.

The red queen stepped back, moving out of the embraced and looked up at the silver tabby. "Thanks. It's getting late, I should go home." Bomby sighed.

"Good night Bomby." Munk replied, leaning closer to the red queen and kissing her on the lips.

"Night," Bomby mumbled with a smile on her face, as she turned and went to her den, where she lived with her family.

Once the red queen entered her den, the silver tom turned and walked to the den where he lived with his uncle, and his younger brother and sister.

"Where have you been?" Old Deuteronomy, Munk's uncle asked, once he saw his nephew enter the den.

"No where." Munk replied, standing just inside the den.

"Munk, this is the millionth time you have come home late. Why don't you just tell me where you were?" Old Deuteronomy explained.

"I was out with Bomby. Okay?" Munk mumbled as he walked past his uncle and into his room.

"He's just like his father, stubborn and quiet." Old Deuteronomy sighed out loud to himself as he shook his head. He slowly walked to his room and slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The end to chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Talks Turning into Arguments

Author's Note: I am sorry for updating this almost two months after posting the story, I was busy with school and was waiting for al least one review. I am happy that I got hits on this story, but I would really love a review.

* * *

><p>The End and a Beginning<p>

Chapter 2

_Talks Turning into Arguments_

* * *

><p>The days have passed by slowly for the couple. Bomby spent most of her time flirting with the other toms in the Junkyard as Munk watched from his place on the tire.<p>

It has been a week since their argument date. Munkustrap was lying on the tire as Bomby flirted with the other toms.

"Well, well, well, look what I found here." a tom replied, sitting beside the silver tabby.

"What do you want Tugger?" Munk asked looking in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong Munky?" Tugger laughed, looking at the silver tom with a grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that name?" Munk growled slightly, looking at his brother through the corner of his eyes.

"Alright then, so what's troubling my brother?" Tugger asked as if he was talking to a kitten.

"Nothing, and I already told you not to kitten talk me." Munk hissed, glaring at the leopard tom.

"Are you mad that Bomby is not giving you any attention?" Tugger asked with a normal voice tone this time.

"No, and that's none of you business." Munk answered quickly with some anger in his voice.

"Fine, I get it, you don't have to yell." Tugger replied, turning away from the silver tom and sat with his head turned up.

"Don't you have a fan club to spend time with?" Munk asked, looking at the leopard tom.

"Yeah, but they're busy." Tugger answered, pointing to the group of princesses.

"They're never busy for you. They always have time to chase you." Munk replied.

"Alright, I get the point." Tugger sighed, as he stood and walked away from the silver tabby and approached the princesses.

Munkustrap watched as his brother got screamed at and tackled by the young princesses. Tugger always enjoyed his fan club and cared for each member, even though he can't remember some of their names.

Bomby watched Munk's conversation with Tugger. She saw that the silver tabby was a little bit more miserable then what he usually was. She thought she should ask Jennyanydots to see if there was anything she could do. The Gumby cat was sleeping on top of the car trunk, when the red queen walked over to her.

"Jenny?" Bomby questioned, slowly walking the Gumby cat from her nap. "Jenny I need your help."

"What is it dear?" Jenny asked as she stretched and sat next to the red queen.

"It's Munkustrap." Bomby replied, lowering her head.

"Is he hurt?" Jenny asked, looking concerned.

"No, he just looks miserable, and I don't know what to do." Bomby answered.

"He could be upset because you don't spend a lot of time together." Jenny explained.

"I guess so, but what if he keeps getting worse?" Bomby asked. "He might cut himself over and over again till he eventually kills himself." The red queen stated as her face filled with fear.

"I'm sure that Munkustrap won't kill himself, Bomby. He has a little sister to care about." Jenny replied.

"I know, but why would anyone cut themselves?" Bomby asked.

"To release stress or pressure that is put on them." Jenny answered. "But I wouldn't worry too much, Munk will be just fine."

"I guess you're right." Bomby sighed. "Thanks Jenny." Bomby said as she stood and walked over towards the silver tabby, who was still sitting on the tire. "Munk," Bomby called, sitting down beside the silver tom. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at him as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." Munk mumbled, looking the other direction.

"If you're fine, then why are you so grumpy?" Bomby growled.

"I'm not grumpy! I just want to be left alone!" The silver tom hissed as he got up and ran away.

Bombalurina sat there speechless as she watched her tom-friend run away from her. Jenny, who was sitting on the car trunk, overheard Munk and Bomby's conversation and knew exactly what to do to help the problem couple.

"Bomby," Jenny called, approaching the depressed queen.

"Jenny, what am I suppose to do?" the red queen asked, tears clouding up her eyes.

"Don't worry Bomby; I know something that will work." Jenny answered, hugging the crying red queen.

Meanwhile the silver tabby watched the junkyard from on top of a junk pile about three stories above the ground.

A hour has past and the silver tabby still stayed on top of the junk pile.

"Munk," Jenny called as she approached the silver tom. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You made a young queen cry."

"I know," Munk mumbled, lowering his head.

"Every week, Bomby cries and it always has something to do with you." Jenny replied, lecturing the young tom.

"It's not my fault that she cries easily." Munk exclaimed, looking at the Gumbie cat.

"Munk, you need to be nicer to Bomby. After all she is your queen-friend." Jenny stated.

"I guess so," the silver tabby sighed, lowering his head.

"Munkustrap!" Jenny hissed

"Fine, I'll try to be nicer." Munk replied, looking at the Gumbie cat after cringing away from her, than looking away from her.

"Munk, I know you have been through a lot in your life, but you can't walk around the junkyard like you're the ruler of all cats." Jenny explained sitting beside the silver tabby.

The silver tabby remained silent as he still looked down at the ground below.

"You need to apologize to Bomby."

"Do I have to?" Munk wined, looking over at the Gumbie cat.

"Munkustrap!" Jenny yelled, as the silver tom cringed. "You made a queen cry, you have to apologize to her!"

"I was just joking." Munk stated.

"Well, that is not something to joke about." Jenny informed.

"I know," Munk sighed.

"Then why are you joking?" Jenny asked, as the silver tom shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why he was joking around at a bad time. "Come on Munk, it's getting late."

"The sun is still setting." Munk huffed.

"Yes, but you have a bedtime." Jenny stated.

"I'm not a kitten anymore, so I don't need a bed time." Munk explained.

"You may not be a kitten, but you are not an adult either." Jenny stated.

"Fine." Munk sighed, and he stood and followed the Gumbie cat down the junk pile most of the Jellicles where inside their dens getting ready for the night.

"Jemima is already in bed and she didn't complain." Jenny stated, as she and the silver tom reached his den.

"She's a kitten, she always goes to sleep early." Munk exclaimed, as he entered the den.

"You're late." Old Deuteronomy stated once the silver tabby entered the den.

"Why does everyone treat me like a kitten still?" Munk yelled as he ran into his room.

"What's he's problem?" Old Deuteronomy asked, watching the path his nephew took.

"Munk doesn't like to be treated like a kitten anymore." Jenny answered, as the old leader looked at her.

"What am I going to do with him?" Old Deuteronomy asked. "He acts just likes his father."

"He is still young." Jenny stated. "He will learn someday how to behave."

"I know. I just think that he is trying to make himself older." Old Deuteronomy replied, looking back towards the silver tabby's room.

Jenny nodded. "Munk does sometimes act older than what he is, but not always."

Old Deuteronomy nodded in agreement. "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Jenny.'

"Good night Deuteronomy." Jenny replied leaving his den to go to her own.

The sun had set, the darkness of night swallowed the junkyard. Every Jellicle was asleep in their beds, waiting for the sun to push the darkness away.

* * *

><p>Author Note 2: End of chapter 2. Please leave a review!<p> 


	3. Talks and a Mission

The End and a Beginning

Chapter 3

_Talks and a Mission_

* * *

><p>The sun rose above the horizon as Old Deuteronomy walked slowly out of his den and sat on the tire, looking around at his domain.<p>

"Good morning Deuteronomy." Jenny called, walking over to the leader.

"Morning Jenny, how are you this morning?" He asked as the Gumbie cat sat down next to him on the tire.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm alright." Old Deuteronomy replied, looking down at the Gumbie cat.

"Deuteronomy, there is something that I need to tell you." Jenny stated, lowering her head.

"What is it Jenny?" Old Deuteronomy asked, looking curiously at her.

"Never mind, it's not that important. I'll tell you later." Jenny answered.

"Are you sure?" Old Deuteronomy questioned, placing a paw on her shoulder.

Jenny nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I'll see you later." Jenny looked up at the old leader as he nodded his head and let go of her shoulder. She then jumped off the tire and headed to her den.

Later in the morning the Jellicles were out and about. The adults were sunning themselves as they watched the kittens play. Old Deuteronomy sat on the tire wondering about what Jenny wants to tell him

* * *

><p>Bomby walked around the junkyard but not flirting with anyone, she was looking for a certain silver tabby when she saw a kitten playing with her friends. "Jemima," Bomby called, heading to the group of kittens.<p>

Jemima looked at where the voice came from and ran over to where the red queen was standing. "What's wrong Bomby?" Jemima asked.

"Nothing, have you seen your brother?" Bomby asked.

"Which one?" Jemima asked.

"Munk, have you seen him?" Bomby questioned again.

"Yeah, I saw him. He is by the junkyard entrance." Jemima answered.

"Thank you." Bomby called as she ran over to the entrance of the junkyard where the silver tabby should be.

* * *

><p>A few feet away from the entrance into the junkyard sat an junk pile that stood a few feet high. The pile has a flat top, easy to lie on and was able to be warmed by the sun, a perfect place to wait for someone to come. The red queen slowly walked up to the junk pile but could not see if a cat lies on top. She quickly began to climb up the side of the pile, hopping to see the silver tom. Bombalurina reached the top and signed in relief at the sight of black and silver fur.<p>

"Are you alright Munk?" Bomby asked approaching the tom, as he just kept staring at the gate.

"I'm fine." Munk answered, staring straight at the entrance.

The red queen looked at the silver tabby as she sat down beside him, at the entrance and then back at the tom. "She's not coming back."

"I know," The silver tabby sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Then why do you still wait for her?" Bomby asked.

"Because I still think that maybe one day she will come back." Munk explained, looking at the red queen than back at the entrance.

"She abandoned you, as well as Tugger and Jemima years ago." Bomby stated.

"I know, but she is my mother." Munk replied, looking at the red queen.

* * *

><p>As the silver tabby and the red queen talked about Grizabella, the Gumbie cat approached the old Jellicle leader on the tire.<p>

"Jenny, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier this morning?" Old Deuteronomy asked, watching the Gumbie cat.

"It has something to do with Munkustrap." Jenny answered. "A rumor is going around that Macavity is abusing a queen that he captured."

"What does that have to do with Munk?"

"Some rumors say that she was a former Jellicle and her family left a couple weeks after Munk joined the tribe, so he might know her." Jenny explained, as Old Deuteronomy nodded his head.

"It's possible, what's the queen's name?" He asked, looking at the Gumbie cat.

"Her name is Demeter." Jenny stated.

"She sounds familiar."

"Her fur is black and gold." Jenny informed.

"Yes, now I remember her." Old Deuteronomy replied. "She was good friends with both Munkustrap and Bombalurina. How does Munk come into this?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"I was thinking that since Munkustrap and Demeter were good friends that Munk might want to save her from his older brother." Jenny explained.

Old Deuteronomy nodded his head. "I see. Well, I shall ask him to see if he will go to save her." He replied, standing and walking down the tire and going to the entrance.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you wait for her." Bomby stated. "She abandoned her family and tribe just to become famous."<p>

"I know that, but she's still my mother." Munk replied, looking at the red queen.

"I may not understand why you wait for her when she is clearly _not_ coming back." Bomby explained, looking at the silver tom.

"Munkustrap, may I talk with you." Old Deuteronomy asked before Munk could reply to the red queen.

The silver tabby stood and walked over to his uncle. "What is it?" Munk asked.

"I have a job for you." Old Deuteronomy answered. "Rumors say that Macavity is abusing a queen."

"How does that involve me?" the silver tom asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, not really caring about his older brother.

Old Deuteronomy held back yelling at his nephew for no caring for others, but decided that now was not the time to argue. "The queen use to be a Jellicle, until she left with her parents a couple weeks after you joined the tribe." The old leader answered.

"Are you saying that I should know her?" Munk asked.

"You do know her." Old Deuteronomy answered. "Her name is Demeter."

"I remember her." Munk replied.

"That is why I assigned you to this job." Old Deuteronomy explained.

"What am I suppose to do?" The silver tabby asked.

"I want you to sneak into Macavity's lair and rescue Demeter." Old Deuteronomy answered.

"That might take me a while." Munk stated.

"You are not going alone; Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are going with you." The old leader explained.

"When do we leave?" The silver tom asked.

"Tomorrow morning before dawn." Old Deuteronomy answered.

"Alright." Munk replied, heading back to where the red queen was.

"What did he want?" Bomby asked, watching the silver tom approach her.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of days." Munk answered, sitting down next to the red queen.

"Why are you going away?" she asked, looking at the silver tabby.

"Old Deuteronomy gave me a mission that starts early tomorrow morning." Munk replied, looking at the red queen.

"What do you have to do?" Bomby questioned, as the silver tom looked and away and lowered his head.

"Do you remember a black and gold queen named Demeter?" Munk asked, still looking away.

"I think I do, wait, didn't we hang out with her when we were kittens?" Bomby questioned, as the silver tabby nodded his head. "Then yes, I know her."

"She is being abused by Macavity." Munk stated looking at the red queen than looking away.

"Macavity!" Bomby yelled "No, that can't be right. How can she be with that evil monster? You have to save her Munk, you have to she can't be with that monster, he'll kill her!" Bomby pleaded as tears slowly fell down her face.

"That's what I'm going to do." the silver tabby replied, whipping away the red queen's tears.

"Thank you." Bomby mumbled hugging the silver tom.

"You're welcome." Munk replied returning the hug.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly fell behind the horizon as the darkness of night once again took over the land. All the kittens were in bed, but a silver tom tossed and turned in his bed. His mind was too consumed on worrying about facing The Hidden Paw and the queen of black and gold. Suddenly a noise interrupted his thoughts from the other side of his door.<p>

"Munk, are you awake?" Jenny asked, slowly entering the silver tabby's room.

"Yeah, I'm up." Munk answered, sitting up and turning the light on. The light was an old flashlight.

"Did you get any sleep?" Jenny asked, sitting beside the silver tom.

"Some, probably about an hour, but not enough." Munk answered, looking at her with tired eyes.

"Well, you still have about five hours to get some more sleep." Jenny stated rubbing the young tom's back.

"I probably won't get that much sleep." Munk explained, looking down.

"At least try to get some sleep." Jenny replied, rubbing the tom's head as she stood and walked to the door, as the silver tom laid back down and turned the light off. "Goodnight Munk."

"Night Jenny," Munk replied as Jenny closed the door and went to bed herself.


	4. Worrying and Waiting

Author's Note: I am sorry or the weeks of not uploading but I had High School Graduation and a Dance Show, plus free time with Summer.

* * *

><p>The End and a Beginning<p>

Chapter 4

_Worrying and waiting_

* * *

><p>The sun rose about the horizon and once again took over the land, Munkustrap left with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to rescue Demeter. The other Jellicles slowly were emerging from their dens, shaking off the sleep. The red queen looked around and found that the silver tom had already left to rescue their friend.<p>

"Bomby," the Gumbie cat called, walking over to the red queen, who was sitting on a junk pile close to the entrance of the junkyard. "Are you alright?" She asked, sitting beside the young queen.

"I'm fine," Bomby answered, her head lowered.

"Then why are you so sad?" Jenny asked, placing a comforting paw on the young red queen's shoulder.

"It's hard to explain," Bomby started, as she looked down at the ground. "I have a feeling that when Munk brings Demeter back to the junkyard something bad is going to happen."

"A queen's instincts are never wrong." Jenny stated.

"I think it has something to do with me and Munk." Bomby replied.

"It's hard to say, but I'm sure that whatever happens between you and Munk, you two will still be friends." Jenny explained, rubbing the red queen's back.

"Thanks Jenny." Bomby replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

The day seems to be forever as the junkyard was silent. Knowing that by afternoon Munkustrap, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer will be battling Macavity.

* * *

><p>The next day the junkyard was silent. No one made a noise. The kittens sat in front of the tire sitting in perfect silence. The adults sat around the outside of the center of the Junkyard. Everyone was still as statues. The Gumbie cat was the only one that moved, as she walked up to a junk pile close to the entrance, where a young red queen sat waiting.<p>

"You do know that it might be awhile before they return." Jenny stated, sitting next to the red queen.

"Yes, I know, but . . ." Bomby mumbled, lowering her head

"You're worried." Jenny finished, as the red queen nodded her head. "I'm sure that they will return with Demeter unharmed or at least not badly hurt.

* * *

><p>See the link at the buttom that reads 'leave a review' click on it. All you have to say is good story if you want, I just want a review to show support. That is all I ask of you.<p>

Thanks for reading!

I know it's short, but the next chapter should be longer, I think.


	5. Home Again

The End and a Beginning

Chapter 5

_Home Again_

* * *

><p>About four days passed slowly as the Jellicles waited for Munkustrap, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to return with Demeter.<p>

"Bomby, you don't have to worry." The Gumbie cat stated sitting next to the young queen. The two queens sat close to the entrance.

"I know, but I have this feeling that something is wrong since yesterday." Bomby replied.

"Well, it does take about a day to come back from Macavity's warehouse." Jenny explained.

"I know," Bomby mumbled, her head lowered, and tears clouding her eyes.

"I'm sure they're just fine." Jenny explained.

"That is not what my instincts are telling me." Bomby stated.

"What does it say?" Jenny asked, placing a paw on the young queen's shoulder.

"I just feel like Munk and someone else are hurt badly." Bomby explained.

"I'm sure they are fine." Jenny replied, looking over at the entrance to the junkyard. "Look here they are now." Jenny stated pointing over to the figures walking to the junkyard.

The Jellicles watched as their fellow Jellicles slowly entered the junkyard, carrying two others cats on their backs.

"Munk!" Bomby yelled, running over to Mungojerrie, who was carrying the bloody silver tabby.

The Gumbie cat followed the red queen and went to Rumpleteazer who was carrying Demeter. Both Demeter and Munkustrap were both cover head to paw with deep scratches and bruises, but they were still alive. The silver tom and the golden queen were rushed to the infirmary, a large den, where Jenny and Jelly will treat their injuries.

While Jelly and the Gumbie cat were healing the injured Jellicles, Old Deuteronomy took Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer aside from the rest of the Jellicles.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble." He assured them. "I just want to know what happened."

The tiger cats looked at each other to see who would tell the story. "Once we got to Macavity's warehouse, Munkustrap said that he would distract Macavity while Rumple and I got Demeter out." Mungo explained.

"We found Demeter, unconscious, covered in blood lying in the corner." Rumpleteazer replied. "I carried her out and we left the warehouse."

"What about Munkustrap?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"We waited there for hours and he never came out." Mungo answered.

"Mungo was going to go in but it got dark and I couldn't defend Demeter and myself, so Mungo stayed with Dem and me through the night, and in the morning he went in Macavity's warehouse to find Munk." Rumple explained. "Hours after he went inside the warehouse, Mungo came out carrying Munk on his back."

"Then we came back here." Mungo stated, finishing the story.

"Thank you," Old Deuteronomy replied as he dismissed the tiger cats.

* * *

><p>The next day the Gumbie cat sat next to the golden queen's bed as the young queen slowly woke up from her sleep.<p>

"How do you feel dear?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" Demeter asked, looking at the Gumbie cat after looking around the room.

"You're safe." Jenny answered. "You're in the Jellicle junkyard."

"Where's Munkustrap?" Demeter asked, looking around than at the Gumbie cat. "I heard Macavity say his name before I fell unconscious."

"I'm glad to see that you remember us." Jenny replied, with a smile.

"Where's Munk?" Demeter asked again.

"He's over there." Jenny answered as Demeter looked over to her right and saw the silver tom laying still.

Demeter's eyes widen at the sight of the hurt silver tabby. "He is alright?" Demeter asked, her sight never leaving the silver tom.

"He's fine, he has some deep injuries but he will be fine." Jenny answered, looking at the silver tom than at the golden queen.

The black and gold queen looked at the Gumbie cat than looked back at the silver tom that saved her from the evil Hidden Paw.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Leave your ideas in a review! Then find out in the next chapter!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review! That will really make me happy! I'll give you a cookie if I have to!


	6. The Argument

The End and a Beginning

Chapter 6

_The Argument_

* * *

><p>A month after the rescue of Demeter, Munkustrap sat down on top of the tire laying his head on his front paws.<p>

"Munk," Demeter called as she sat down next to the silver tom. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Munk replied, looking up at the golden queen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Demeter answered. "Thank you." Demeter started as the silver tom watched her lower her head. "For saving me from you know who."

"You're welcome." Munk replied.

Demeter looked up at the silver tabby and a smile slowly appeared on her face as well as his. Demeter than looked away as she felt her face turn pink. She knew that Bomby and Munk were together so she could not have feeling for the silver tom. She looked around the junkyard, than looked back at the silver tom. "Where's Bomby?"

"She's somewhere around here. She's probably flirting with the other toms." Munk explained, looking around.

"Does she always do that?" Demeter asked looking at the tom.

"Every day." Munk stated looking down.

"Aren't you two suppose to me mates?" Demeter asked.

"Not really," Munk answered, looking away and lowering his head.

"What do you mean by 'not really'?" Dem asked.

"Well, Bomby thinks we are but," Munk stuttered, looking at the golden queen than away.

"You don't love her as much as she loves you." Dem replied.

"That's it." Munk stated, looking at the golden queen.

"Didn't you tell her?" Dem asked.

"Many times, but she doesn't believe me." Munk answered, looking away with a bit of frustration in his voice. "I think she will never believe me."

"I'm sure she will believe you, someday." Dem replied, placing a paw on the silver tom's shoulder.

Munk looked at the golden queen through the corner of his eyes, than back down. "That could be years from now." Munk shouted.

Demeter smiled. "You're exactly the way I remember you." Dem laughed.

"What do you mean?" Munk asked, looking at the golden queen.

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Demeter answered, smiling at her silver friend.

"You haven't changed much either." Munk stated looking at his gold friend.

There was silence between the two friends as they smiled at each other, until

"Munkustrap!" A voice yelled as the two friends, jumped scared, and looked to see a young red queen running to them. "Didn't you hear me? I called your name about a million time!" Bomby shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Munk replied, looking at the red queen.

The red queen stared at the silver tabby with anger, and then turned to the golden queen. "Demeter, I'm going to talk to Munk for awhile."

"It won't be long." Munk replied, looking at the golden queen, than standing and following the red queen to a junk pile. "What do you want now?" Munk asked a little frustrated with the red queen.

"We need to talk." Bomby answered.

"Oh, now you want to talk." Munk replied.

"I mean it Munk!" Bomby yelled.

"What do you want to talk about?" Munk asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't want you to be with Demeter anymore." Bomby answered.

"What! Why not?" Munk asked almost screaming at the red queen.

"I'm tired of seeing you flirting with her." Bomby explained.

"Well, I'm tired of seeing you flirting with all the other toms!" Munk yelled.

"What are you saying?" Bomby asked, caught off guard by what the silver tom told her.

"I'm saying that I don't love you the way you love me." Munk explained.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Bomby asked, holding back tears than began to cloud her eyes.

"Bomby, I already told you about a million times that I don't love you the same way." Munk stated.

There was a silence between the two young cats, as they stared at each other.

"I never wanted to believe that was true but I guess it is." Bomby sighed as looked down, holding back her tears.

There was another silence. Bomby couldn't stand to be there anymore and slowly walked away, but something held her back from running away.

"Bomby," Munk called, as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Just because I say I don't love you the same way you love me, doesn't mean that I don't care about you." Munk explained.

"Why are you wasting my time?" Bomby questioned with a mean tone in her voice as she gave him a cold stare. "I love you terribly, and you don't."

"I do love you, but as a sister not a mate." Munk explained.

"Why don't you love me?" Bomby asked, almost yelling, as tears slowly began to fall.

"I don't know why. I just know that I don't love you." Munk replied.

"It's all Demeter's fault." Bomby mumbled, mostly to herself.

"What?" Munk asked.

"Ever since she came into this tribe you two were always together, so it is all her fault that you don't love me!" Bomby yelled.

"It's not her fault that I don't love you." Munk shouted.

"Yes it is, because if she never existed you would love me and not her!" Bomby explained yelled.

"That's not true." Munk shouted

"Why Munk? Why do you love her more than me? Why?" Bomby asked, tears slowly falling.

"I don't know." Munk answered slowly.

"I never want to see you again." Bomby whispered, her head lowered as she wiped away the lose tears.

"What?" Munk questioned, unsure of what the red queen said.

"I never what to see you again you . . . heartbreaker!" Bomby yelled. "It's over!"

"Fine!" Munk shouted as he stormed off past the red queen.

Demeter, who was only a few yards away, heard the horrible conversation between her friends. She was horrified to see that their love for each other could just die like that. Demeter slowly stood and approached the red queen. "Bomby, are you alright?"

"Get away from me, you tom stealer!" Bomby yelled with tears running down her face as she walked away.

"Bomby, wait!" Demeter called running after her friend. "What are you talking about?" Dem asked once she caught up to Bomby.

"It's all your fault that Munk and I broke up!" Bomby replied.

"How is it my fault?" Demeter asked.

"Munk loved me until you came. Now he hates me!" Bomby yelled.

"Munk doesn't hate you." Demeter replied. "He still cares about you."

"That may be so, but you never thought of the consequences."

"What consequences?" Dem asked, having no idea what the scarlet queen was talking about.

"The consequences of Munkustrap saving you." Bomby replied, as the golden queen looked at Bomby with a 'what' expression on her face. "Every time Munkustrap gets hurt from now on will be all your fault." The red queen explained slowly.

"How is it my fault?" Demeter asked, as the red queen turned her back towards the golden one.

"Cause Munk will be protecting you." Bomby replied as she walked away, leaving the golden queen alone.

Demeter stood still, thinking of the things the red queen told her. As she thought about the words, tears slowly started to stinging her eyes and falling to the ground below.

* * *

><p>Jenny was taking a stroll around the junkyard. As she neared the tire she was stopped by a sound of sorrow. She looked around trying to find the source, in the shadows under the TSE1 car, a curled up cat caught her eye. Jenny slowly approached the cat as the sound of crying became louder.<p>

"Demeter," The Gumbie cat called, noticing the gold in the queen's fur. "Are you alright dear?" She asked, sitting beside the crying queen. Demeter's only reply was shaking her head no. "What's wrong dear?" Jenny asked, placing a paw on the younger queen's shoulder.

"Munk and Bomby had an argument." Demeter stuttered through her sobbing.

"Another one?" Jenny questioned, as the golden queen tried to control her tears.

"Yes, and their relationship is over." the golden queen sobbed.

"I knew that one day they would go their separate ways, but not like this." The Gumbie cat stated, shaking her head out of disbelief. She looked down at the sobbing queen as Demeter rested her head on her knees. "Something tells me that their separation is not what's upsetting you."

"You're right." Demeter sighed; her head still down, and tears still falling.

"What is wrong dear?" The Gumbie cat asked, wrapping her arm around the young queen's shoulders.

"Bomby said mean things to me."

"I'm sure she didn't mean them, she was probably mad at Munk and took her anger out on you." Jenny replied softly, as she embraced the golden queen. "What did she say?"

"She called me a Tom-Stealer, and that it's my fault they broke up." Demeter answered tears still falling like rain drops.

"I understand." The Gumbie cat sighed. "She thinks that you are the reason why Munk broke up with her."

Demeter slowly nodded her head, showing that she heard and understood. "She also said that it will be my fault if Munk gets hurt because he would be protecting me." The golden queen finished.

"That is true." Jenny sighed. "Since we rescued you, Macavity,"

"Can you please not say his name?" Demeter begged as she cringed.

"I'm sorry dear." Jenny replied, stroking her back trying to comfort the queen.

"I know he will try to come back and get me." the golden queen mumbled.

"And Munk will fight to protect you from him." Jenny stated as she let out a heavy sigh. "Dem, what Bomby told you, as hurtful as it is, it is true."

"I'm a Tom-Stealer?" Demeter asked, looking up at the Gumbie cat, with red and puffy eyes full of tears.

"No. I meant that it is true that Munk might get hurt by protecting you from Ma. . . I mean from the Hidden Paw." Jenny explained.

The golden queen replaced her head on her knees. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait," The Gumbie cat sighed, as the golden queen turned her head to look up at Jenny. "All you can do is wait for Munk and Bomby to calm down and work things out with each other." The golden queen reached up and rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears. "It will be alright, Dem, you'll see." The golden queen nodded her head. "I'll go talk to them okay?"

Demeter faced the Gumbie cat and nodded her head. "Thanks Jenny." She replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>We have reached the climax of the story.<p>

Please leave a review!

Thank you


	7. A talk, Terror, and a Mission

The End and a Beginning

Chapter 7

_A talk, Terror, and a Mission_

* * *

><p>The next day was quieter than usual. The sun was shining brightly on the Junkyard, as the Jellicles laid or talked in the warm light, as the Gumbie cat walked through the yard. She kept her word with Demeter and had just finished talking to Bomby. Now all she had to do was talk to Munk. Jenny looked everywhere and asked every Jellicle in the yard but no one knew where the silver tabby was.<p>

It was almost dusk and the Gumbie cat was going to give up her search for the silver tom until she looked up at a small pile of junk that was close to the pipe. The junk pile had a platform that stood about six feet above the ground. On top of that platform laid a silver tabby. Jenny quickly climbed the pile to talk to the troublesome tom.

"Munkustrap," Jenny called, once at the top of the junk pile, and approached the lying tom. The silver tabby looked up at her than back down at the platform he was lying on. "I was looking for you everywhere. Have you been up here all day long?" Jenny asked, sitting next to the tom.

The silver tom shook his head no but remained quiet.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Jenny asked, watching the silver tabby, as he looked up at her. "Well?" She questioned, as the tom turned his head and rested it on his front paws, with no reply. "Munk you know you can talk to me. Now what's wrong?" The Gumbie cat asked, as she placed a paw gently on his shoulder.

There was a silence between the two Jellicles as Jenny waited for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong." Munk mumbled, finally answering the Gumbie cat.

"They why do you look so depressed?" Jenny asked, as the silver tabby shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should try to work things out with Bomby."

"She hates me!" Munk yelled, as he jumped into a sitting position. "How am I suppose to talk to someone who hates me?"

"You should at least try. Think of Demeter. She was crying yesterday because of you and Bomby arguing." Jenny explained as the silver tom lowered his head.

"I guess I could try." Munk sighed, as he lay back down.

"I think that would be the best thing to do." Jenny replied, placing a gentle and supporting paw on his shoulder.

"Jenny! Jenny!" A voice yelled as a queen ran to where she and Munk where.

"Bomby what's wrong?" Jenny asked, as she climbed down to the red queen.

"It's Demeter." Bomby answered, gasping for air.

"What about her?" Munk asked, as he stood on top of the platform.

"I went to go apologize to her for what I said yesterday, but I can't find her." The scarlet queen explained.

"Where would she go?" Jenny questioned.

"I don't know, but I found this note in her den." Bomby stated, handing the Gumbie cat the piece of paper. "I also found a knife that had dried blood on it as well as blood stains on the floor."

"What does that mean?" Munk asked, climbing down the pile and approaching the two queens.

"It means that she is cutting herself." Jenny stated as she read the note. "It says that in the note that she can't stand being hurt anymore or hurting the ones who are close to her so she left."

"We have to find her." Munk exclaimed.

"But it will be dark soon." Bomby stated as fear consuming her face.

"So?" Munk asked, looking at the red queen.

"That's when all the pollicles come out." Bomby yelled, fear clearly heard in her voice.

"That's why we have to leave now, so we can get to her before she is killed." Munk shouted, anger and worry mixed in his voice.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Jenny yelled as the silver tom and scarlet queen turned from each other and looked up at the Gumbie cat. "This is exactly why Demeter left. She couldn't stand to watch you two argue every time you are with each other." Jenny explained, looking at the young cats, as Munk and Bomby looked at each other then hanged their heads in shame. "Just because your mate-ship did not work out doesn't mean that your friendship ended as well. You two were great friends and were always there for each other, and it is time to start acting as friends and not enemies."

"Jenny is right, we were great friends." Bomby sighed, as she looked at the silver tabby, and he looked at her. "I'm sorry Munk, I guess I just wanted us to be more than just friends."

"I understand Bomby, and I accept your apology." Munk replied, as he gave the scarlet queen a friendly hug.

Jenny smiled, she was glad to see the two young cats to become friends again. "Come on, we have to find Demeter." Munk and Bomby broke the embrace and nodded their heads and followed the Gumbie cat out of the junkyard and into the city of London.

* * *

><p>Please review, just press the link below, please. (gives kitten eyes)<p>

Thank you


	8. Fright, Worry and Pain

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. I was away at college, but it is summer break so I can update now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The End and a Beginning<p>

Chapter 8

_Fright, Worry and Pain_

* * *

><p>The group walked down the streets of London for hours. They were tired with only their worry and concern for their missing friend keeping them going.<p>

"We are walking in circles." Bomby complained.

"No we're not." Munk replied, looking over at the red queen. "It only feels like we have been walking in circles."

"Munk, we have been walking four hours, we are never going to find her." Bomby explained, looking at the silver tom.

"We haven't even been walking for two hours." Munk stated

"We're still not going to find her. She is probably dead by now." Bomby explained

"How can you say something like that?" Munk asked slight anger in his voice. "Demeter is our friend and you are just giving up all because you are tired."

"We are going to be killed before we find her and be eaten by Pollicles." Bomby replied.

"Well maybe if you kept you mouth shut we won't be killed." Munk growled.

"That's cruel." Bomby stated, sounding and acting hurt.

"Will you two be quiet already?" Jenny exclaimed stopping the young cats as they looked at her. "We are close to Pollicle territory, so both of you need to be quiet."

"Munk started it." Bomby stated.

"I did not!" Munk shouted.

"Quiet!" Jenny yelled as the young cats turned back to her. "Do you want to be killed?"

"No!" Munk and Bomby both replied in unison.

"Good, then be quiet." Jenny replied, walking down the street and the young cats followed her.

* * *

><p>They walked quietly down the street though Pollicle territory, careful of not wakening any pollicles.<p>

"This is where we are going to die." Bomby whispered loudly.

"Quiet!" Jenny and Munk yelled in a whisper.

"Well look here, we got some trespassers." A big black pollicle said behind them.

"What should we do?"A dark drown pollicle asked.

Bomby and Jenny slowly backed up into the alley trying to get away as Munk stood his ground facing the pollicles.

"Do you think Munk can take them?" Bomby asked, as the fight began.

"I don't know. He might be able to hold them off for a while." Jenny replied, as she watched the fight.

"We should try to see if there is a way out." Bomby stated.

Jenny turned to the scarlet and nodded her head. The queens then began to search the wall for a way out when the scarlet queen found something.

"Jenny, I think you should see this." Bomby called.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, walking over to the red queen.

"Look," Bomby replied, pointing to the far corner, were a figured lied on the ground. "I think it is a cat."

The Gumbie cat slowly approached the figure. "It is a cat." She stated, as she kneeled down to see if the cat was alive or not. "It's not just any cat." she said as she looked at the scarlet queen. "It's Demeter."

"But how did she get here and why?" Bomby questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Jenny replied.

Bomby carefully picked up the injured golden queen and with Jenny's help placed Demeter on her back.

"We better hurry." Bomby stated.

A shriek of pain was heard from the other side of the alley. The queens looked to where the silver tabby was and watched as the pollicles limped away as fast as they could.

"Munk!" Both Bomby and Jenny yelled as Jenny ran towards the silver tom.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, quickly examining the silver tom. He was covered with scratches, luckily the only deep ones on his arms and legs.

"I'm fine." Munk replied, pain clearly in his voice.

"We found Demeter." Bomby stated, walking up to them.

"Good, we should head back then." Munk sighed.

* * *

><p>The small group reached the forest, which marked that they were a few miles close to the junkyard. The Gumbie cat looked back at the two young cats that were surprisingly quiet. She examined their tired facial expressions and body language. The silver tabby was walking a yard or so behind the red queen, and was breathing heavily. She was not surprised, for they walked a good few miles to get here, and the moon was beginning to lower in the sky.<p>

"We should rest here." Jenny stated, looking around for a place for them to rest.

"But what about Demeter?" Bomby asked, worried about the black and gold queen that she carried on her back.

"She'll be fine. Her injuries are minor." Jenny replied. "It's Munk I'm worried about."

Jenny led them to a large tree with large roots that they could hide behind. The silver tom leaned up against the root as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bomby, find a place to sleep and keep Demeter with you." Jenny ordered, as the red queen nodded her head and placed the gold queen against the tree.

The Gumbie cat looked over at the silver tabby as he slid down into a sitting position with his back never leaving the tree root.

"Munk, what's wrong?" Jenny asked, as she approached the heavy breathing tom.

"Nothing," Munk lied, still having trouble to breath normally.

"I know there is something wrong. You would not be breathing heavy if something wasn't wrong." Jenny explained, examining the young tom for injuries as he lay down on the cold grass. She knew that there where injuries, but the blood was gone probably dried up and flaked off, and the wounds were covered up by his fur and could not be seen. "Where are you hurt Munk?" Jenny asked, concerned for the silver tabby. "I can't help you unless you tell me where you're hurt."

"What about Demeter?" Munk asked, trying to get the Gumbie cat to go away.

"She has a few scratches, but they are already healing. Your wounds are still fresh and are causing you a lot of pain." Jenny explained.

"My injuries are not that bad." Munk replied, as he was still gasping for air. "The bleeding stop minutes ago."

"But if you leave the cuts untreated they could become infected." Jenny stated almost yelling at the young tom, irritated by his stubborn personality. The silver tom looked away from the Gumbie cat. "I'm sorry I raised my voice but I hate seeing you in pain."

"I know," Munk sighed, looking back at the Gumbie cat. "But I'm fine, Jenny."

Jenny signed, she hated arguing with anyone, and could see that she was getting nowhere. "Alright." She signed. "Get some rest."

"I will." Munk replied laying down his head and closing his eyes.

The Gumbie cat looked over at the two young queens who were lying about a yard away. The queens were asleep. She then looked back at the young tom. His breathing was slowly coming back to normal. She would try to find his wounds and examine them but she knew that he would wake up and push her away. Jenny sighed again as she laid down close to the silver tom and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please review!


End file.
